Music To My Ears
by the-silent-noise
Summary: I'm sorry, Gray. I hope someday I would stop chickening out and muster up the courage to tell you how I truly feel. But for now, I am satisfied with watching you from afar, and helping you whenever you need me...I love you...


**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Gray Fullbuster.<p>

Even his name sends shivers down my spine; yet it is music to my ears.

His hair.

I have always loved his hair. It was jet black in spikes, the sort of hair that wouldn't look good on ninety percent of the guys in Fairy Tail, as it would only look good on him.

His eyes.

It was a beautiful shade of dark blue, blue so dark that it was often mistaken for black. Nonetheless, they were dark pools of blue that you could get lost in (not that I would complain).

Gray was... _different _from most of the guys I've known. He was more mature and careful; totally contradicting what I've heard from Lucy before, that he was reckless when he was younger. I've only settled on watching him from afar, unlike Juvia or any of the other girls who like him, and mind you - that's a lot. Most of them try to win his heart by playing the "damsel-in-distress", but I knew all along that Gray, although truly loyal to the guild and caring for his comrades, would not fall for such tricks. He was always smart, I never doubted that.

And these are only a few of the many reasons why I fell in love with him. I know it sounds so cliche, but it's true. I could tell you what they are, but I'm afraid I might bore you out of your wits if I do that, so I'll just settle for these few.

I always wonder if he would ever like me back... because it seems impossible. I'm not ugly, but I'm not pretty either. All I have is dull brown hair that reaches mid-back, and dull brown eyes that look like chocolate (you might be thinking, "Oh! Yummy!"; but it's _so _not.), unlike most girls here who have exotic hair and eye colors, it surely makes me wish that I had them. Although the thing that bothers me most is my body. I'm curvy, alright, but sometimes I think it's too curvy for my own good. And I hate it. I would kill to have the _perfect_ body, much like Cana Alberona's. I never really considered myself as _beautiful _or _ hot_ or anything like that.

And that's what Lucy says is my biggest flaw; I compare myself to others, and think of myself as a lower being compared to that. But of course she wouldn't feel the way I feel with her stunning blond hair and bright brown eyes.

* * *

><p>I was snapped out of my thoughts by a shadow looming over me.<p>

"Excuse me, miss. Have I seen you before? Are you a member of the guild?"

I knew that voice like the back of my hand. It was Gray Fullbuster's. And at that moment, my heart sunk like the Titanic's. After eight years of being in the Fairy Tail guild, he still hasn't known my name? Or the fact that I even exist?

Well, I couldn't blame him. I was never one to socialize with other members of the guild except for Lucy and Erza. I would usually be seen with other people outside of the guild. So it wasn't his fault of not knowing me; it was mine.

I didn't know how to respond to him. I was panicking on the inside, but on the outside, I was calm and collected.

"I have to go, I'm sorry." And at that note, I left.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry, Gray. I hope someday I would stop chickening out and muster up the courage to tell you how I truly feel. But for now, I am satisfied with watching you from afar, and helping you whenever you need me.<em>

_...I love you..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? I hope you weren't bored. I had nothing to do at home, so I did this! This is a product of me listening to depressing music, and reading romance fanfics. :) Now, for this OC girl, I have no idea where I got here appearance and other stuff about her. I just started typing and typing. ...Now, I want to know what to name her. If in case I'd start a sequel to this about her confessing to Gray, I'd definitely need a name. I was thinking about Aria, but then I realized there was a dude named Aria too. Well this is FanFiction, so I could always kill him off or something. And I thought that it would suit well for her, since the title of this story is Music to my Ears, and Aria technically means melody, so yeah. :) Surname please? And _do _you want me to right a sequel? Oh well. Thanks for reading! Review! :))**


End file.
